


Meet The Family

by dl_Vigna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Exes, F/M, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dl_Vigna/pseuds/dl_Vigna
Summary: When Casey is forced to bring along her boyfriend Loki, to her brothers wedding. She’s faced with having him meet her chaotic family.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I noticed that there weren’t a lot of cute modern Loki au’s and decided to write one. Enjoy the story!
> 
> (Please read notes at end)

I could feel my heart in my stomach, I was fiddling with the straw in my drink as I waited for our flight to board. 

I was flying home for my brothers wedding, that part I wasn’t nervous about it was the fact that my family was forcing me to bring along my boyfriend of three years, Loki.

That didn’t sound right, it wasn’t that I didn’t trust Loki, I didn’t trust my family. Loki and me had been very private about your relationship and I liked it that way.

No constant questions about how you two were doing, no opinions you didn’t ask for, and no one trying to give you unsolicited dating advice.

The only person in my family that I actually talked to about me and Loki was my cousin Natasha. She was the sister I never had, we were both the same age and had both moved up to New York together. 

Maybe it would have been easier if it was just my parents and siblings but no it was my entire family, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, even family friends. 

The thought of it made me slump further down into my seat. 

I felt Loki wrap his hand around mine, pressing a kiss to my palm.

“How are you not nervous?” I asked leaning over on the chair. “Because I know you love me.” He smiled back at me.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek as our boarding group was called, we grabbed our things and made our way to our seats.

My brother was having his wedding at my family’s beach house in Florida, since basically my whole family was coming my mom had used it as an excuse to have a reunion a couple days before the wedding.

“Ok let’s go over everything again.” I stated as Loki settled into his seat. Loki nodding pulling out the note sheet I had given him about my family.

“Ok first there’s my parents, Jeff and Bonnie Richards, now my mom pretends to be super sweet but she lures you in and waits till you drop your guard and that’s when she bites and asks you some super big make or break question.”

“My dad is strong headed, he doesn’t care what your opinion is so if you don’t agree with him change the subject.”

“Then there’s my older brother Steve, he’s super protective and his wife Sharron always asks a thousand questions.” 

“And my other brother, Jarvis, he’s protective but way more chill about everything and his fiancé Wanda is one of the nicest girls ever you don’t have to worry about her.” Loki nodded clearly hearing this for the thousandth time.

“Now my uncle Tony and aunt Pepper are usually in the middle of a fight so just try to avoid them and stick to uncle Bruce, Clint, and Scott, as well as aunt Hope and Laura. They are way easier to talk to.”

“You already know my cousin Nat, but then theirs the other three Peter, Cassie, and Morgan. They won’t be any trouble.”

“My dads friends Rhodey and Steve’s friend Sam will probably try to get you to say something bad about me or someone in my family so they can report back to them so be very cautious when talking.” 

“Finally my grandma and grandpa, do not talk to them unless I am with you.” I finished taking a deep breath.

“I promise you meeting your family will be just fine.” Loki reassured placing his hand over mine, Loki had quickly learned that holding his hand calmed me down.

I closed my eyes a million different thoughts running through my head, my heart stopping when I felt the plane land.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, I tried my best to include as many as Avengers as possible, Jarvis is Vision and will be called Vis throughout the rest of the story. Steve and Visions last name is Richards not Rogers. Before I get crap for putting Sharron as Steve’s wife instead of Peggy, I think we can all agree that Peggy would not be an annoying sister-in-law so that’s why I put Sharron. For the sake of this story Natasha is Clint and Laura’s daughter, it isn’t weird so don’t make it weird but if you don’t like it then just ignore it. Peter is Tony and Peppers son, I don’t think to many people will have a problem with this but once again if you don’t like it just ignore it. Cassie is the age she is in the ant-man movies and Morgan is the age she is in endgame. Rhodey and Sam aren’t mean or bad guys I’m just making them protective. I didn’t forget about Bucky he’s just not a family member. Feel free to match up which avengers characters are siblings with the parents, but if you don’t want to Laura and Scott are related to Bonnie, and Bruce and Tony are related to Jeff.


End file.
